Cinco veces que Pequeñita rodó los ojos y una que sólo sonrió
by merry kirkland
Summary: Pequeñita era consciente de los sentimientos que Moomin tenía por Snufkin y viceversa, a pesar de que los dos no lo supiesen para su desgracia, y aun así no podía evitar rodar los ojos ante cada situación empalagosa que estos dos protagonizaban. Moomin/Snufkin


**Disclaimer:** Ni Los Moomins ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Un poco de diabetes quizás y referencias a capítulos tanto de Moomin de los 90`s como de Moominvalley 2019.

* * *

**Cinco veces que Pequeñita rodó los ojos y una que sólo sonrió**

**1**

Mamá Moomin se había quedado sin mermelada durante la semana y los chicos se ofrecieron amablemente para ir a recolectar unas cuantas frutas para poder hacer más. Al final terminaron dividiéndose en dos grupos, Sniff y Snufkin irían por frambuesas, mientras Snorkita, Pequeñita y Moomin por las fresas.

\- Mira Moomin, son tan rojas y huelen tan bien –dijo Snorkita mientras cortaba unas cuantas fresas, colocándolas con cuidado en una de las cestas que Mamá Moomin les había prestado.

\- No puedo esperar a que Mamá las haga mermelada –dijo Pequeñita quien aprovechaba su altura para recolectar las fresas de más abajo.

\- Son tan bonitas –volvió a hablar Snorkita- Me gusta mucho su color, pero sobre todo esos puntitos que tienen, es como si tuvieran pecas, no lo crees ¿Moomin?

\- Sí, me recuerdan a las pecas de Snufkin –comentó el troll mientras observaba fijamente el fruto que se encontraba sosteniendo.

\- Pero Moomin, Snufkin no tiene pecas –dijo Snorkita suavemente y en tono cantarín.

\- Si las tiene.

\- Eso no es verdad –intervino Pequeñita.

\- Claro que sí, no son muchas, pero tiene en el puente de la nariz y unas cuantas en las mejillas, son pequeñas y ligeramente acarameladas.

\- Pues yo nunca se las he visto –refunfuñó Pequeñita cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes que poner mucha atención para darte cuenta –dijo Moomin algo ofendido por la poca credibilidad que le estaban dando sus amigas, mientras regresaba a recolectar fresas- Pero de algo estoy seguro y es que Snufkin tiene pecas.

\- Oh ¿entonces tú le has estado poniendo mucha atención a Snufkin? –entonó Pequeñita con algo de _sana malicia_ en su pregunta.

Moomin se incorporó tan rápido que volteó la cesta, todas las fresas quedaron regadas por el lugar.

\- Oh Moomin ¿estás bien? –preguntó Snorkita con algo de preocupación.

\- Sí, claro, sí, totalmente, ya me encargo de esto –fue la atolondrada respuesta que dio Moomin para quitarle importancia al asunto. Snorkita ya no volvió a insistir al ver como el troll se ponía a arreglar su desastre.

Pequeñita era consciente de los sentimientos que el troll tenía por Snufkin y viceversa a pesar de que estos dos no lo supiesen para su desgracia, y aun así no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el lamentable acto de Moomin por intentar mantener la calma, aun cuando su rostro rivalizaba con el carmín de los frutos que uno a uno volvía a regresar al cesto.

Para su sorpresa varios días después vio que Moomin tenía razón, Snufkin si tenía pecas, pero eran tan pequeñitas y pálidas que se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado Moomin viendo al mumrik para descubrirlo. Aunque era algo que ella honestamente no quería saber.

* * *

**2 **

Moomin había pasado la mañana ayudando a su padre a buscar un viejo libro en su oficina que necesitaba como referencia para su nueva novela. Cuando por fin lo encontraron Papá Moomin decidió bajar a la cocina por una bien merecida taza de té, Moomin por su parte lo alcanzaría en cuanto terminara de colocar unos papeles en su lugar.

Y ahí fue cuando los vio.

Eran unos cuantos bocetos de su madre, posiblemente de aquella vez en la que Papá Moomin quiso hacerle un retrato para su cumpleaños.

\- Vaya son muy bonitos –dijo contemplando las gruesas líneas del lápiz en algunos y los colores utilizados en otros. Su padre sí que tenía talento.

Ver esos dibujos despertaron en él las ganas de dibujar, y por ello decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con lo que estaba haciendo para poder ir a su cuarto cuanto antes.

Pequeñita y Sniff habían ido desde temprano al estanque con el fin de capturar una que otra rana, pero como al final ninguno de los dos lo logró decidieron ir a la Casa Moomin a ver si la comida ya estaba lista, aunque para su mala suerte Mamá Moomin aún se encontraba preparando el estofado.

\- Mamá, ¿Moomin se encuentra en casa?

\- Mmm, veamos, estaba ayudando a su padre a buscar algo, pero al parecer ya lo encontraron así que debe de estar en su cuarto.

\- Vamos Sniff, hagámosle una visita.

Dicho eso se encaminaron a la alcoba del troll, al cual encontraron sentado en su escritorio rodeado de una cantidad considerable de hojas de todos tamaños, así como de botes con pinceles y lápices.

\- ¿Qué haces Moomin? –preguntó Sniff desde la puerta.

\- Estoy intentando hacer un retrato.

\- ¿Un retrato?

\- Sí, encontré unos viejos dibujos de papá y me dieron ganas de intentar hacer algo parecido.

\- ¿Y a quién estás dibujando?, si necesitas un modelo podrías pedírmelo –dijo Pequeñita acercándose a donde Moomin estaba.

\- No lo creo, mira, ya te dibujé –dijo el troll mientras le pasaba un par de hojas donde había un dibujo no sólo de la niña, sino también de Snorkita, su hermano, Sniff e inclusive del Sr. Hemulen y sus flores.

\- Oh, yo también quiero ver –se apresuró Sniff entrando por fin al cuarto y colocándose a un lado de Pequeñita- Mmm, me veo extraño, mis orejas no son tan cortas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él, Moomin no captaste mi belleza, me veo rara.

\- Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando dibujas de memoria, los detalles te fallan a veces, pero es parte del ejercicio de un artista.

\- Claramente no eres uno, Moomin.

\- Son mis primeros intentos, no esperes que sea bueno de la noche a la mañana esto es cuestión de práctica Pequeñita.

\- No veo a Snufkin en ninguna de las hojas –interrumpió Sniff volviendo a revisar todas las hojas.

\- Qué raro, déjame ver eso –Pequeñita tomó las hojas de las "manos" de Sniff ignorando las protestas de éste- Es cierto, ¿por qué no dibujaste a Snufkin?

\- Yo no… –iba decir Moomin, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron antes, y de un rápido movimiento direccionó la mirada a un bonche de hojas que se encontraban entre algunos libros.

\- ¡Ajá! -exclamó Pequeñita, quien se abalanzó a dicho lugar antes de que Moomin pudiese hacer algo. Y una vez con las hojas en su posesión las agitó al aire esperando a que Sniff las tomara- De seguro estas avergonzado por cómo te quedó Snufkin, se ha de ver como un verdadero esperpen…

\- Moomin, estos son realmente buenos –interrumpió Sniff, mostrándole a la niña un compendio de dibujos donde aparecía el mumrik, pero a diferencia de los otros, aquí la calidad de dibujo era mejor, más estilizada y más detallada. Snufkin sentado, Snufkin pescando, Snufkin tocando la harmónica, Snufkin, Snufkin, Snufkin…

\- Vaya realmente se parece a Snufkin, ¿cómo hiciste para que posara? –preguntó asombrado Sniff devolviéndole a un muy apenado Moomin sus creaciones.

\- No, no creo que él haya posado, no cuando salió desde ayer a una pequeña excursión a las montañas –dijo Pequeñita dando el golpe de gracia, causando que la curiosidad de Sniff aumentara, bañando con sus dudas al troll, quien no sabía cómo responder y a la vez acomodar sus dibujos (los buenos) con sumo cuidado, como si de la persona en cuestión se tratase.

Pequeñita rodó los ojos y prefirió ir a ver cómo iba ese estofado, con suerte Mamá Moomin ya estaría sirviendo los platos.

* * *

**3**

Quien no conociera a Mamá Moomin jamás la creerían capaz de _jugar sucio_, aunque fuese por un bien mayor, pero para mala o buena suerte de Pequeñita ella la conocía y también Snufkin.

Ah Snufkin, pobre alma en pena que aun sabiendo que eso estaba amañado era poco capaz de negarle ese favor a la mamá de Moomin. Y quizás por ello había sido enviado junto con Pequeñita al parque, con la finalidad de llevar unas cuántas mieles y jaleas caseras que Mamá Moomin había preparado para los niños. Claro que nunca mencionó la parte donde la nueva cuidadora le había contado cuanto los pequeños extrañaban a Snufkin y que ella le prometió que buscaría una manera para que el mumrik les hiciera una pequeña visita.

Que Pequeñita le acompañará podría verse como la forma de que alguien se asegurará de que Snufkin no sólo dejase las conservas y se escapase, pero posiblemente tenía que ver más con el hecho de que ella gustaba de ver a los demás en aprietos menores.

Cuando la hora de la merienda comenzaba a acercarse y el sol ya no tardaría mucho para ocultarse, Snufkin y Pequeñita se encontraban de regreso. Moomin los alcanzó a ver desde el tronco junto al puente donde se hallaba sentado.

\- ¡Snufkin, Pequeñita! –los saludó con entusiamo agitando su brazo y pronto recibió el correspondiente saludo de regreso.

\- ¿Qué haces Moomin? –preguntó Pequeñita quien se adelantó hacia donde estaba el troll dejando atrás a Snufkin.

\- Bueno, mamá me dijo que los había enviado a un encargo, así que salí a esperarlos, el día está muy agradable y sería un desperdicio estar adentro.

\- Hola Moomin –dijo Snufkin una vez que los alcanzó.

\- Hola, Snu…

Pero las palabras de Moomin murieron al ver por fin el estado de su amigo, quien estaba seguro desconocía de tal hecho.

_Wow._

Snufkin se veía tan, tan resplandeciente. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero los rayos rojizos del atardecer le hacían resaltar mucho más la…

\- Moomin –escuchar su nombre lo sacó de su ensoñación sólo para darse cuenta de que el mumrik al parecer lo llevaba llamando desde hace un rato.

\- Perdón, ¿me decías?

\- Sólo quería saber si tengo algo en el rostro o algo, porque no me has dejado de ver.

\- No, en el rostro no, pero tu sombrero –y sólo eso bastó para que Snufkin llevara sus manos a su sombrero dándose cuenta de un importante detalle.

Los pequeños le habían puesto una corona de flores en su sombrero. No es algo que particularmente le molestara, adoraba las flores, pero…

\- A mí ni me veas, que yo no te las he puesto –se defendió Pequeñita quien continuó con su andar.

\- Oh, esos traviesos –refunfuño alzando las manos de nuevo, ahora con la intención de quitárselo.

\- Te ves bien –soltó Moomin directa y honestamente, el mumrik se detuvo.

\- ¿Eso crees? –volteó su rostro hacia el troll.

\- Por supuesto, son unas lindas flores y tú te ves bien –esta vez, más consciente de sus palabras, Moomin lo dijo con un ligero toque de nerviosismo, mientras acomodaba una de las flores que parecía quererse caer de aquel sombrero.

\- Gracias, Moomin –Snufkin ya no volvió a intentar quitarse las flores.

Y ahí estaba, el mumrik que pasó las últimas horas enfurruñado y a la defensiva con el rostro cuan rojo como tomate intentando pobremente cubrirse con su sombrero.

Pequeñita no se lo creía.

Bueno, casi. Porque ahí donde estaba un tonto enamorado, había otro tonto enamorado…

_Moomin. _Danzando los ojos para un lado y otro esperando no ser tan obvio cuando dejaba descansar la mirada sobre su amigo, sus orejas moviéndose nerviosamente al igual que sus "manos" y una sonrisilla embobada en su rostro.

Pequeñita que veía ese ridículo espectáculo parada sobre el puente rodó los ojos. Jamás volvería a incitar a los pequeñitos a hacerle una travesura a Snufkin.

O al menos no en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**4**

\- Gracias por la ayuda, Snufkin querido –dijo Mamá Moomin una vez que todas las cajas fueron colocadas en el jardín. Habían pasado toda la mañana sacando las cosas que donarían a un evento de caridad organizado por la Sra. Fillyjonk, y por supuesto que la ayuda del mumrik les había caído de maravilla.

\- No hay de que Mamá Moomin.

\- Bueno, la Sra. Fillyjonk dijo que pasaría después del almuerzo, ¿qué les parece si sacó la mesa para tomar un aperitivo? –sugirió Papá Moomin, mientras se estiraba y sacudía el polvo que le había quedado en las manos.

\- Oh, es una buena idea querido, el día está bastante agradable y algo fresco nos vendría bien a todos.

Papá Moomin se metió a la casa con la intención de ir por las cosas que necesitarían dejando la puerta abierta, por donde momentos más tarde una Pequeñita saldría cargando una caja más grande de lo recomendó, pues apenas podía ver con eso frente a ella y menos le ayudaba que quisiera apresurar su paso para poder terminar más rápido.

\- Pequeñita ten cuidado, no vayas tan de prisa –regañó Moomin antes de que la niña tropezara con el escalón y las cosas en el interior de la caja se esparcieran por el pasto.

Mamá Moomin se apresuró a ver que la niña no estuviera herida, mientras Moomin y Snufkin se concentraron en volver a guardar las cosas.

Cuando ya todo estuvo de nuevo dentro de la caja, el mumrik se percató de que por los arbustos había quedado una madeja de estambre olvidada. Era de un color turquesa y apenas resaltaba del verde pasto.

\- Vaya es de un color muy bonito –dijo Snufkin una vez que la tuvo entre sus manos.

\- Sí, sin duda lo es, pero ya es un estambre viejo y es la única madeja que queda, me hubiera gustado poder hacer un cobertor, sería muy calentito para el invierno –Snufkin se la pasó a Mamá Moomin para que la pudiera guardar donde correspondía- Pero basta de eso, vayamos a tomar un poco de limonada.

\- Es muy suave –y fue lo último que dijo Snufkin en un tono bajito, casi como un susurro antes de seguir a Mamá Moomin adentro de la casa.

Moomin que había visto (y escuchado todo), se quedó atrás, esperó a que todos hubieran entrado para apresurarse, buscar la madeja de turquesa color, correr como loco hasta su cuarto, dejarla ahí y regresar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y después del desayuno, Mamá Moomin y Pequeñita se encontraban en el pórtico tomando un poco de la brisa matutina.

\- Mamá, tú crees…–apareció Moomin, con una mueca nerviosa y con algo oculto detrás de su espalda.

\- Oh, cariño, dime qué necesitas.

\- ¿Tú crees que podrías enseñarme a tejer una bufanda?

\- Por supuesto, lo primero que necesitamos son ganchos y una buena madeja, creo que en el cobertizo tenía algunas.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario –y ahí fue cuando Moomin mostró lo que llevaba oculto, el estambre turquesa.

Mamá Moomin se quedó viendo la madeja por unos segundos, luego sonrió y entendiendo de que se trataba todo el asunto, dijo animadamente…

\- En ese caso debe de quedar lo mejor posible, iré por los ganchos y por el libro de la abuela, ella de seguro sabía cómo hacer puntadas fáciles para bufandas, después de todo tiene que ser calientita para el invierno ¿no?

Moomin asintió. Sus mejillas se sentían algo calientes, pero sabía que su mamá no volvería a traer el tema.

\- Tú no usas bufandas Moomin –dijo Pequeñita con un toque inquisidor como si ya supiese las respuestas de antemano- Al menos de que no sea para ti, ¿para quién es?

El troll sólo quiso limitarse a ignorarla. Pero eso sería imposible.

\- Para que te tomes la molestia debe de ser alguien importante, ¿Snorkita? ¿Sniff? ¿yo?

Moomin soltó un exasperado suspiro.

\- A Snufkin le gusto el color, así que pensé que sería buena idea que tuviese algo más abrigador para su viaje en invierno.

\- Por supuesto Snufkin, cómo no se me ocurrió –dijo con un evidente tono de sarcasmo poniéndose de pie, lo mejor sería ir a buscar alguna golosina a la cocina.

Pero antes de meterse a la casa volteó a ver como Moomin apretaba con cariño la madeja, mientras en su rostro aquel ligero rubor se expandía haciendo juego con una boba sonrisa.

Pequeñita rodó los ojos ante eso.

Y por supuesto, dos días después los rodaría otra vez cuando Moomin le entregó la bufanda terminada a Snufkin y éste al reconocer de que estambre estaba hecha se la colocó inmediatamente y le sonrío al troll, como si trajese puesta la mejor bufanda del mundo y no un triste intento de un primerizo con nulas nociones sobre el tejido.

* * *

**5**

No era ningún secreto que Moomin se ponía algo melancólico con la llegada del invierno, y por supuesto que tampoco era un secreto que el causante de eso era la partida de Snufkin. El mumrik había dado inicio a su viaje anual una semana atrás y Moomin ya lo estaba empezando a resentir. Pero bueno, eso no era nada nuevo.

Lo que sí era evidente es que este año el troll estaba peor que nunca, no sólo era su clara falta de animó, sino también el anhelo y la nostalgia en su mirar estaban siendo más visible. Y eso tenía algo preocupados a todos.

A todos menos a Pequeñita (y a Mamá Moomin, pero eso sería para otra historia) por supuesto. Ella ya sabía lo que estaba pasando y no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Cada año esas fechas eran un tanto difíciles para el troll, pero ese año en particular los sentimientos que Moomin tenía por Snufkin parecían que pasaron de ser algo como un _enamoramiento_ por admiración a un verdadero sentimiento de amor, Moomin realmente gustaba del mumrik y no de la manera que posiblemente Sniff pensaba. Misterio resuelto: Moomin estaba totalmente perdido de amor (sin saberlo) y la persona de su afecto se encontraba lejos, muy lejos, posiblemente también perdido en el mismo sentimiento (sin saberlo).

Aunque no por saber la respuesta la situación era más soportable.

\- Oh pobre Moomin, debe de extrañar mucho a Snufkin –había dicho Snorkita antes de partir de la Casa Moomin una tarde después de que jugando a las escondidas el troll rodase por la colina por andar en las nubes.

\- Supongo que así es tener un mejor amigo.

Por favor, que nunca le tocase a ella explicarle a Sniff algo acerca de esos dos.

Cuando Pequeñita subió a la habitación de Moomin, para avisarle que la merienda ya estaba lista, lo encontró sentado en su cama, hombros caídos, mirada baja y en sus "manos" uno de los retratos que había hecho de Snufkin.

Moomin ni siquiera notó la presencia de la niña, sólo se limitó a soltar el suspiro más largo y triste que Pequeñita hubiese escuchado alguna vez, seguido por un silencioso…

-...Snufkin.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Pequeñita después de rodar los ojos cerró la puerta y decidió que desde ese momento hasta que la hibernación empezara iría con su hermana y no pondría un sólo pie en la Casa Moomin.

* * *

**+1**

La primavera había llegado al Valle Moomin y con ello el final de la hibernación. El primer desayuno del año había consistido en unas hogazas de pan con mermelada, jugo y un poco de avena. Y ahora Moomin se encontraba recargado en la ventana de la sala mirando a través de esta.

-Por más que mires por la ventana tu novio no vendrá.

\- Snufkin no es mi novio.

\- Pues deberías decírselo, él parece que no le importaría serlo –dicho eso Pequeñita se retiró por donde había llegado dejando al troll algo confundido y con algunas cosas por decir.

Moomin trató de no tomárselo en serio, tan sólo era Pequeñita con ganas de molestar un rato, aunque eso no impidió que esas palabras regresaran una y otra vez a sus pensamientos, por alguna razón no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tomando asiento en el pórtico junto a la niña.

\- Tú, ¿lo dijiste en serio?

\- Digo muchas cosas en serio Moomin, tienes que ser más específico –dijo Pequeñita con una traviesa mueca en su rostro que le decía al troll que ella sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, pero si quería una respuesta tendría que seguirle el juego.

\- Sobre lo que dijiste acerca de Snufkin y yo, siendo ya sabes...

\- ¿Novios?

-Sí, eso.

\- Bueno si no lo fueran sería un desperdicio tanta cursilería y empalagamiento.

Moomin lo pensó por unos segundos.

\- Pero, con Snorkita también soy cursi y empalagoso como tú dices, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? –soltó exasperada la niña- Con Snorkita todo parece ser líneas sacadas de un libro de princesas y caballeros, pero con Snufkin todo es tan natural y espontáneo que me hace querer vomitar.

Moomin lo volvió a pensar por unos segundos.

\- Oh vaya, no me había dado cuenta.

\- Por supuesto que no, de otra manera ustedes dos ya estarían juntos.

\- Pero Snufkin…

\- Él está igual o peor que tú, sólo hay que ver cómo pierde la compostura cada vez que están juntos y piensan que se encuentran solos.

\- Oh vaya –con eso Moomin no volvió a decir nada, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, demasiadas, a decir verdad. Pequeñita entendió lo que ese silencio significaba y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo a solas.

Era una agradable tarde, los primeros días de primavera siempre tenían un toque de magia en el aire y para Pequeñita realmente era un deleite dar una caminata para después buscar un buen lugar donde tomar una merecida siesta, sobre todo ese día, ella había hecho una buena obra al ayudar a su amigo y realmente le vendría bien un descanso bajo algún árbol.

Fue cuando se había alejado un poco de la Casa Moomin, cuando un particular sonido de harmónica llamó su atención. Snufkin estaba de regreso y no tardó mucho en topárselo.

\- Hola Pequeñita.

\- Moomin te está esperando –dijo como si hubiese practicado esa línea todo el invierno.

\- Eso ya lo sé, lo hace cada año.

\- No, realmente te está esperando.

Snufkin ya no dijo nada, guardo su harmónica y hecho a correr.

Pequeñita sólo tuvo que voltear para ver como a lo lejos Moomin y Snufkin corrían el uno al otro para encontrarse en un fuerte abrazo. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero ella tenía una idea de lo que se trataba, y cuando por fin vio como Moomin juntaba su nariz con la de Snufkin supo que había hecho lo correcto y que realmente se merecía una sienta bajo el mejor árbol del Valle Moomin.

Y por esa vez Pequeñita nos rodó los ojos, sólo se limitó a sonreír socarronamente y siguió con su camino. Feliz.

Quién no estaría feliz, si esos dos por fin dejarían de dar vergüenza ajena solos, para dar vergüenza ajena juntos. Lo cual significaba que probablemente ya no tendría que rodar los ojos tan seguido.

\- Ja.

A quién quería engañar, con esos dos tontos eso nunca pasaría.

**Fin**


End file.
